


Glimpse

by lasoleil



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 2, BAMF Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Felicity Smoak, Light Angst, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Overprotective Oliver Queen, Possessive Oliver Queen, Season/Series 02, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasoleil/pseuds/lasoleil
Summary: “Who the fuck are you?!”"Uh... I... We can explain..."orAfter Moira’s well-kept secret of Thea’s true paternal figure is revealed to Oliver, Team Arrow finds themselves in a peculiar predicament where their IT specialist and arrow-shooting vigilante’s future selves are stuck in the past. (post 2x13)
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Solei. This is my first ever work and I am honestly excited for what I have planned for this story. However, since English is not my first language, please forgive any grammatical errors that I may commit! But, feel free to comment any mistake you've spot and I'll correct it immediately. Now, enjoy the story!

**FELICITY**

Verdant’s Parking Lot

_“You won’t lose me, Felicity.”_

‘Well, if yesterday’s sudden avoidance of gaze and physical contact wasn’t a warning implication, then the unanswered message and suspension of last night’s mission was surely not a dead giveaway at all. Plus, not to mention the sounds of moaning and grunts coming from the foundry’s surveillance video! A security measure that I could’ve _sworn_ I told him about!

_So bullshit, Oliver.’_

Parking my car and sighing, I lifted both of my hands from my car’s steering wheel and placed them at my head while pounding very softly to reprimand myself for thinking such thoughts. 

‘Scratch that, its more like _bullshit, Felicity Smoak._ I mean, it's not like I’m dating the guy or anything. I don’t even think I’m qualified to considering that I’m just a blonde IT girl with an awkward tendancy to babble to death…. so at most, I guess I’m just Oliver’s IT specialist slash comrade.’

I gasped while thinking, ‘Gosh, I’m not even sure if we are friends considering that none of our conversations revolve outside work or bad guy vigilante missions…’

‘Not to mention the fact that I have even more ruined one of the only decent things in the poor man’s life - his perception of his family. So, no. I don’t truly blame him for the sudden distance or…. passionate night.’ I recoiled from the last thought.

‘But honestly, the least he could’ve done was reply if he was ok or not. Atleast then, I wouldn’t have been worried enough to check the surveillance and stumble upon his... nightly activities that happened in the place where I put my _entire heart_ in polishing. Honestly, this is kind of like Isabel Rochev’s Russia trip all over again! Except this time, I had a real-time visual and auditory surprise waiting for me.’

Looking to the side mirror and noticing my messed up hair and defeated face, I softly uttered, “Not a _fun_ experience for a girl with a big crush, let me tell you.”

Opening my phone, I realized that I’ve spent more than twenty minutes drowned in my thoughts and am most likely a few minutes late to the Foundry. Getting a hairbrush from my purse, I unscramble the knots in my hair and neatly tie it into my signature ponytail while proceeding to do my make-up. My last thoughts once again wondering off to a certain blue-eyed billionaire…

_I’m truly sorry, Oliver. I wish I could’ve helped you._

**OLIVER**

Foundry

“Ollie…” A soft voice woke me up.

I opened my eyes to meet the back of a woman fixing her clothes and releasing her blonde wavy hair from the inside collar of her shirt to make it fall to her back. Jolting to alert and raising my body to a slouched sitting position, I remembered…

My mother had an affair with Malcolm Merlyn.

Thea’s true father is Malcolm Merlyn.

Thea is not my full-fledged sibling.

My mother hid it from both… all of us and yet, she expected me to give a speech praising her in front of the entire Starling citizens and I did… _I lied again._

My own mother made me lie… in front of the city, in front of Thea, and in front of _myself._

I remember being so frustrated and angry last night at her. I cancelled the mission and immediately went to the Foundry to think; then, I kept drinking and drinking to wash the emotions away and then… 

_Fuck!_

_I slept with Sara._

_In the foundry._

**_Her_ ** _foundry._

“Sara… I...” I quietly called out to the blonde woman.

I can see her gaze soften slightly at me as if understanding that there was something big haunting me and yet, there was also a huge puzzling glint as if she couldn’t figure it out and was waiting for me to tell her.

“You better get dressed, Ollie.” She tossed me my pants and shirt.

‘I couldn’t tell Sara. I _don’t_ want to tell her.’

Ignoring the huge wave of guilt rushing in, I quickly dressed while thinking of how to approach the situation and just as I was about to call out Sara to talk, heavy boot-like footsteps echo in the Foundry. 

“Oliver, you here? Felicity’s at the parking lot and she said she’ll-” 

It’s Diggle.

As he takes his final step down, Diggle raises his nose to the air and eventually, gazes Sara and I with a scrutinizing gaze. I’m pretty sure he notices our crumpled clothes and messed up hair. 

“Seriously, man? Here?” He exasperatingly and almost angrily questions.

I sent him an irritated glance as if to say ‘I know’ while Sara remains silent.

Sighing deeply, he says with a clipped tone, “Change into your spare clothes. You have those in your locker near the Manager room, remember? And also, get a spray. It stinks.”

‘Normally, I wouldn’t take the commanding tone but considering the guilt and irresponsibility that I’ve done, I’ll let it slide and immediately did what Diggle said. Plus, I can’t afford to let **_her_ ** realize what _happened_ here.’

  
  


**FELICITY**

Foundry

Major awkward.

‘Oliver can’t look at me, Sara is thankfully normal, and Diggle is either conflicted between intensely staring or playing it cool like usual.’

‘Honestly, did **both** Diggle and Oliver really forget that I have cameras here? Like, I knew what happened here last night! So I’m pretty sure they can stop tiptoeing around me now.’ I groaned mentally.

Recalling the intense staring competition that Oliver (wearing surprisingly new and unwrinkled clothes) and Diggle had when I came down, I instinctively knew that they were debating on whether or not they should tell me what happened. Fortunately for my boys, I chose for them and by that I mean, I completely greeted all of them (Sara included, ofcourse) while immediately proceeding to the news update that I had for us for the day.

‘Yeah, no way in hell am I playing the “caught-my-boyfriend-cheating-on-me-and-I-need-an-explanation” girlfriend while Oliver plays the “guilty-and-brooding” boyfriend.’ I cringe at my thoughts.

‘Not that I and Oliver are in any way, shape or form c-c-considered as boyfriends or girlfriends… or any of the existing intimate relationship labels goin-’

I was pulled from my thoughts (thankfully) as a hard sound of wood colliding with a solid object invokes a quiet female grunt. Right, after the debriefing, Sara, Oliver and Diggle decided to start off the morning with a spar. A spar using long wooden staffs.

“Sara, I am so sorry!” Diggle says while holding out a concerned hand.

I cover my mouth with my hands to hide my surprise at the forehead injury, ‘Ouch!’ and stare at Sara with a concerned gaze. 

‘Should I bandage that or..?’

Unsurprisingly though, like the badass assassin that Sara Lance is, she shrugs off the pain and smiles at Diggle like nothing is wrong; then she moves to the table with the first aid equipment with both boys following after her. 

Sensing the loneliness creeping up on me, I tried to step forward to join the trio’s space. But before I could even move, the trio’s topic of conversation moves from Sara’s forehead wound to their individual body scars caused by bullets and grenades. 

‘None of which I have, considering that the biggest amount of danger that I have been faced in my entire 23 years of living is with a knife at a kitchen that I don’t even think to touch.’ Slightly bowing my head in embarrassment, I focus once again my gaze at the trio in front of me.

_Ouch, frack that. The biggest amount of danger is right in front of me._

I watch as Oliver stood close to Sara, raising his hand to slowly caress her forehead while gently sweeping off her stray blonde hair from her face. 

I widened my eyes, ‘He’s treating her like _glass_.’

And Oliver’s back may be mostly facing me but as I next hear his praising words, I can already imagine his gaze… _looking at her like she’s the most amazing woman he met._

I froze. 

  
  
In that single moment, _my loneliness… the trio’s connections... his actions… his words…._ **_screamed_ ** _so loud that I have never wanted to cover myself and disappear._

_I knew I wasn’t anything ‘special’ to him._

_I knew I couldn’t measure up to his leggy-model like standards._

_I knew I wasn’t even worthy to compete with a Lance sister._

_Both of which were beautiful, strong, and confident._

_None of which the nerdy, weak, and awkward self of mine can compare to._

_But I started to believe for a single period of time that maybe I can be more…._

**_Foolish, Felicity._ **

“Felicity!”

A shout accompanied with smoke alerted me back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave a kudos or comment so I know what you guys think of the plot, flow and overall structure of the story. Thank you for reading! Have a nice day! <3


End file.
